Forgotten Fellings, and Depression
by Mythology Lover 831
Summary: Before the World Wars, two brother's, one german, the other prussian, were in love. Due to the war though Prussia was taken away, leaving a cruel Germany in it's wake. Once Prussia returns, everything is fine, for a while, until Gilbert starts getting forgotten, mistreated, and depressed. When his goodbye letters reach his family and friends, will they be able to save him in time?
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert sighed.

'Ludwig still isn't back…. Has he forgotten about me?' He questioned himself, concerned over his brother's absence. 'Ever since that fight yesterday….' He began, thinking back to the massive conflict that had occurred roughly twenty-four hours previous.

~~~ Wednesday 2:14pm ~~~

"Preußen! Holen Sie sich Ihre Gott verdammten Arsch hier runter!" An angry Germanic voice yelled up the rug covered stairs. Gilbert winced, the last time he heard that voice, he was confined to the basement for a whole month, not even able to come up the stairs for food or water.

Ever since the albino had gotten his strength back from his days with Russia, everyone forgot about him only talking to him when he did something 'wrong'. Even his brother, who, before that jackass Hitler came around, was more than just a brother to the ruby-eyed youth, had begun to yell and belittle the older male.

"Prussia, I mean NOW!" The blond yelled again, rousing the Prussian from his thoughts. 'He talked in English this time…. That usually means he's either calmed down some or he's even more pissed off…. Hopefully it's the former…' He thought slowly getting up from the creaking bed of 'his' upstairs bedroom.

He walked down the stairs even slower, trying to prolong his life span. "Ja, Ludwig?" He asked, using the human name for the country most people call Germany. The blue-eyed male was not amused.

"You don't have the rights to call me that, you dummkopf!" Germany said, glaring at his frightened brother in front of him.

"W-Why? Wh-wha-what d-d-did I d-do?" He stuttered. This just fueled on his brother's unrestrained rage.

"Like you don't fucking know what you did! If you can't even tell me that much…. Maybe you should just leave." He said, sighing near the end. Blood-red eyes widened, filling with rage slightly.

"I need to get out?! This was my house, far before Father died and I came to get you, out of the pure goodness, and brotherly-ness of my heart! I own this house! You can't force me to leave my own home!" His brother's rage filled eyes darkened, as he stalked away, opening and slamming the old oak door behind him. Gilbert gasped in shock. 'D-Did I just…. Say that?' He thought running out after his ex-lover/brother.

He was only able to say, "Ludwig… I'm sorry, please forgive me! Y-You don't have to go, I'll-I'll never come out of my room or touch anything of yours ever ag-" before the German's car roared away, taking the last of the Prussian's life and soul with him.

~~~ Thursday 3:30pm ~~~

Prussia was slowly falling farther and farther into depression, not daring to call, text, or talk to anyone, since he knew they wouldn't answer.

'At least I've already wrote my last goodbye's while with that bastard of a Russian….' He thought, carefully picking up the serrated butcher's knife from the kitchen table. 'West… I thought I taught you to never leave these things out…' Carefully, so as to not make to much of a mess for his loved ones, he cut into his wrist, making a long deep slash.

Before the albino knew it, he was slicing his arm to pieces, the blood pouring out of the open wounds, almost as if his own blood didn't want him to die a slow death.

He never heard the loud crash come from the front door or the four loud voices calling his name, frantically searching for their treasured friend, family member, and to one of them, the loving older brother who had stolen the golden haired man's heart.

'Live happily…'

**AN: **Alright, so I know I should be updating a goddesses tale, but I had to get this out before I forgot the plot line of it. There will be more chapters, how many…. I have no idea. Probably about 5-6 more chapters….. maybe more depending on what I want to force them to do…. Kesesesesese~~! XD LOL, okay, I don't know why I did that. I'm literally typing this up at like 10:30pm right now, and I'm exhausted… . Luckily today was my last day of school for a week (spring break rocks!), so I should be able to update more…. Unless my parents find out about that 'D' in Geometry….. T-T I will never see my precious laptop again of that happens. SO hope they don't find out. 

LOL

-Digi

Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thursday:**

Ludwig stalked out of his car and towards the meeting. 'I-I havent heard from Gi-Prussia yet. No, it dosen't matter.' He thought desperatly trying in vain to get this worry-filled thought out of his mind. He would need his mind cleared for the head-ache inducing 'meeting' after all.

He walked over to his seat and sat down patiently waiting for the others to 'SHUT THE F_CKING HELL UP!' So they could get on with the meeting.

Before his temper could get to entirely out of hand (He almost punched America in the face when he came up talking very loudly, right in his ear, if he had seen Canada anywhere. He ended up just cocking his head to the side and answering with a confused 'Who?' since really, who has ever heard of a Canada? He certaintly hasn't, though the name _did_ ring a bell.) a small hand was put on his shoulder ushering him to look at the owner.

Hungary stood there, worry filled brown orbs never leaving the spot littered floor as cerulean eyes stared at her in slight confusion and anticipation. "Ludwig." This got his attention, since she only ever called him that when it was something urgent... Life or death urgent. "I-It's Gill. H-He... H-h-he... J-just read this. I gave the other two their letters already..."

He obeyed what she recuested, even though he was thorouly confused by this point, but once he opened his letter...

He knew that something was wrong...

And to top it all off, he felt, in some deep recess of his body, that it was his own fault.

* * *

**AN: **So how do ya'll like this story so far? It WILL get more depressing. Just letting you know. There might even be a lemon later on. My first lemon ever written. LOL. Please review as it makes me update faster!

-Digi

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear mein amazingly, wonderful bruder,_

_Germany,_

_West,_

_Lutz,_

…_Ludwig._

_You have no idea how __proud__ I am of you. I can still remember the day when our father came in and told me that you were born. Huh. I was so excited to see my new baby brother, my new friend, and, even though my young, innocent, mind did not understand what else you would become to me, my lover. _

_Your clear aqua eyes, I still remember, looked up to me as you smiled… In fact that was the same day, in that very moment, that very second, that I made a promise to always be there for you. To protect you. To help and guide you. And to always love you. _

_Years went by. Do you remember mein kleiner bruder? Do you remember those years? I most certainly do. How can I not? Even though we were both so young, we both, or at least it seemed so to my young mind, that we both felt that longing, and need to be near one another. Do you remember when I came home from all of my battles? You used to run up to me and check me over for injuries before encasing me in your small yet strong embrace. I used to always take that for granted…_

_Many more years went by._

_Holy Roman Empire was no more. I remember when I got the news from Lizzie that you had gone to war with France. I still get that feeling, even now, of pure shock, fear, and the pain of knowing that I might lose you. Do you remember when I ran into the middle of the battle? When I picked you up and held you close to me. Whispering in your ear how everything was going to be okay. _

_That was the day that I kept my promise. The only time I was able to fully keep, successfully keep, that particular promise. _

_Over the next few months you were recuperating. I was there every-single moment. I was so worried that you would just disappear from this world. My fears were finally halted thanks to the new that you had become the new country… No nation… Of Germany. I was so proud of you! I trained you in the ways of the swords, and when guns came around, I helped teach you those to. _

_Unfortunately, Then the World Wars happened. I still remember, clear as day, how you __begged__ that bastard Hitler to stop. How you were the one to finally end his reign… _

_The Berlin wall, that damned wall, was put up, keeping me away from you… After my country was disbanded. I had nothing. No people. No kingdom/land. No flag. No government. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. _

_Despite all of this, I didn't dwell on it. I was more worried about you. And in the end, I was glad that you became who you were. Sure, the fun-loving young child was missed, but it was mostly my fault in the first place that you turned out the way you did. _

_Years and Years went by._

_The next thing I know I'm limping over the wall. Free. I ran, well tried to anyways (But really, with all of the shit that Russia put me through I highly doubted I could have done anymore), as I spotted your bright blond hair. _

_You captured me in a hug as you sobbed on my shoulder. I was hysterically sobbing by the time I reached you. You brought me home. _

_A few more years went by and I seemed to be getting on your nerves. Just for, in my mind, little things. Like if I didn't throw my napkin in the trash right when I was done using it. Or when I laughed to loud. _

_I stopped doing those things, because I was grateful to you for helping me. For taking care of me. And for not being more upset that I couldn't uphold my promise during the wars. _

_More years went by and I couldn't help but feel that you hated me. You never hugged me. Or kissed me. Or even looked in my direction _((A/N: ONE DIRECTION XD)) _unless I did something that you deemed wrong._

_I couldn't do anything back. I mean I've loved you, and cared for you from day one. How could I hurt or even talk back to you? I love you Ludwig. I always have and I always will. _

_I haven't been myself lately. My country has been gone for to long. I think I'm a fading. In a week, which should be today, I will be extra good. So that you can have only good memories of me. _

_Once the meeting is in full swing, I will go. _

_The only thing you will have to- no not have to. The only thing that I ask of you to do, is to bury me in the flower patch where I used to bring you when you were little. This isn't even something I require or ask, but if you could please, please bury me in my good suit, the one with my crest embroidered on it. That is all I ask. _

_You won't even have to clean up anything. I will make sure you won't have to. _

_Thank you. _

_I love you._

_Your brother,_

_Gilbert Beilshmidt. _

Germany stared at the letter in absolute shock. 'What does he-'

Suddenly realization hit him.

"NO BRUDER!"

Hungary just stared at him with tear filled eyes as they nodded to one another. 'We have to stop this! I'm... I'm so sorry Gill. Ich Leibe Dich. I never realized...'

Before he could think any thing else, France, Spain, and Hungary grabbed his arms as they ran.

'Please be okay.'


End file.
